


Hiding Under the Bed

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last time, Merlin really should've known better than to hide under Arthur's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Original title I know ;). Written for Day 02 of mmom.

After the last time, Merlin really should’ve known better than to lie under Arthur’s bed.

He’d been cleaning up when he’d heard the voices and he could’ve just stayed where he was, doing what he was doing, but when he’d heard Agravaine’s voice he’d just reacted. He’d dived under the bed to avoid the man, hoping he and Arthur would come and go quickly.

Agravaine had left quickly. Arthur had … not.

Deciding that he could just pretend he was looking for something under the bed, Merlin had gone to make his way out, only to stop when Arthur had sat down on the bed, the King removing his boots and lying down on the bed.

Merlin had bit his lip, weighing up his options in his head, and decided that he could just wait for Arthur to have his nap, and then he’d sneak out.

Except Arthur wasn’t having a nap.

Merlin didn’t actually realise what the King was doing until he heard the low moan, the sound sending a shot of arousal through him and making him hard in seconds.

Arthur was … he was … Merlin could feel the blush heat his cheeks and make its way down his neck, even as his hand reached down to push against the front of his slacks. The pressure had his hips bucking up, wanting the friction.

But he couldn’t. Arthur was his king and manservants weren’t meant to hide out under their master’s bed while they were pleasuring themselves and … pleasure themselves to the noises they could hear above them.

Merlin never was a good manservant.

Especially when he heard the small whine from above him.

Biting his lower lip, he slowly pushed his pants down, pulling his cock out and stroking it. The way was made easier by the precome that was already leaking out, the sounds from Arthur having helped with that.

His hand was warm around him as he stroked up and down, pleasure shooting through his body. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Arthur’s hand, that he wasn’t hiding under the bed, but was on the bed with the other man. He didn’t let himself think things like this much, knowing that road only led to heart break, but he couldn’t help it tonight.

Arthur would no doubt be insulting him while he was doing it, but as long as his hand kept moving, Merlin wouldn’t care. He knew that the insults weren’t meant to degrade him, but to show him how much Arthur actually cared.

Biting his lip hard, he sped up his hand, twisting the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, knowing he’s close when he feels the tingle run through him.

“Merlin …”

The soft whisper has him freeze for a moment, sure that he’s caught, before he realises that Arthur had just come. And the realisation has him coming, hot spurts covering his hand and stomach, as he bites his other hand to stop from crying out.


End file.
